


extra credit is for good girls

by weeyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chanyeol, Female Chanyeol, Oral Sex, Sex, Student Chanyeol, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, fem!Yeol, smexy chanyeol, teacher kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeyeol/pseuds/weeyeol
Summary: park chanyeol, unlike her best friends, gets good grades in school and pays attention to all her teachers. and maybe she pays a little too much attention to mr. wu...





	extra credit is for good girls

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on 11/21/17 at a cabin in the middle of nowhere laying upside down on a couch. i decided tonight to change the names and post this! 
> 
> i hope you enjoy this and please note henry is an orginal character uwu.
> 
> -m

chanyeol walks into class with her best friend giggling about something they saw earlier. now there are only a total of 4 people in the classroom counting the two girls. the other two are her english teacher and an annoying classmate who always seems to bother everyone in the room. the classroom smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, a good combination if you ask chanyeol. there must have also been a window open because she shivered pulling her jacket tighter around her. chanyeol grabs her brown hair as she walks further into the classroom, twisting it in her fingers. 

 

she feels a tug on her sleeve causing her to stop in front of the white board to look at her teacher who sits at his desk, working silently. “chanyeol”, baekhyun repeats getting chanyeol’s attention finally. 

 

chanyeol tears her eyes away from the man and looks at her friend with a soft smile. “do we have a quiz today?” 

 

the door slams shut shaking the frames on the bookcases. baekhyun turns her head and looks behind her noticing their teacher is gone. she whips her head back and faces chanyeol who is standing stationary with a face of disinterest. 

 

“n-no,” chanyeol says to her. “i believe we are watching a movie today...” baekhyun stands there and ponders before she nods her head in agreement before the girls jump.

 

music plays loudly out of the small speakers of the phone that laid on the other student in the classrooms desk. chanyeol rolls her eyes and walks away to go sit at her desk before class started. 

 

minutes later the bell rings, alerting kids and teachers to head back to class. the door opens letting more cold air come into the semi-warm classroom alongside loud voices.

 

“let’s get started.” wu says as he walks back in the room with a smug smile as he sets down a mug of coffee on his desk. he walks over to the podium and sighs as he looks down at his agenda. “no opening act?” he grunts as he pushed back against the board sitting on his chair. “well, today we are watching a movie.” the students’ ears perk up as they hear those words, finally interested into what the man has to say. 

 

“what movie mr wu ?” the annoying boy named henry asks obnoxiously making wu roll his eyes heavily. 

 

wu scratches his head as he opens his eyes. he continues on speaking telling the class what to do when they are watching and of course that is to take notes.

 

chanyeol looks at her teacher with wide eyes. there is probably going to be a quiz after this... dammit, this is going to be a lot of work.

 

the movie goes on and on and the students began to realize that they should be taking better notes and actually do something for once for this was not an easy class to pass. 

 

.

 

the bell rings causing the students to quickly rush to put their stuff away. “okay make sure you study for your quiz on friday and read chapters ten through seventeen.” wu says as he leaves the movie going on the screen up front. 

 

“come on, chan.” baekhyun says as she stands above her friend’s desk. “hurry up, i wanna go.”

 

chanyeol shook her head, her brown locks falling to the side of her face. “no, no.” she spoke softly. “i’m going to ask mr. wu about extra credit. i need the extra help.”

 

baekhyuns eyes widen. “i would stay too but i can’t handle that man... have fun, don’t die.” chanyeol nods and says goodbye.

 

chanyeol writes more on her paper before she feels a presence around her. she looks up seeing her teacher stand over her. “chanyeol, why are you still here?”

 

“extra credit?” she says her cheeks heat up. she had always had this reaction when she was talking to him. 

 

he scoffed. “since when do i offer that?” he asked her as he rolled his eyes. he sets his hand on the desk and speaks again. “you aren’t doing bad in this class.”

 

“but i’m not doing well either...” she says with a frown. he stares at her before he moves a little closer.

 

“what do you need help with?” he says with a sigh, running his hand over his face. chanyeol sits there staring at his eyes as she hears him repeat himself. “is it related to my class?” 

 

chanyeol can feel her cheeks get red again as he says that. “n-not particularly.” she responds watching him stand up straight again. she glances up from looking at his feet dragging her face up his body stopping slightly at his crotch before continuing. 

 

she watches his eyebrow raise up curiously. chanyeol licks her lips slightly. “i need the extra credit. i-i’m going to fail this class!” she says.

 

“hm.” wu hums, fingers taping his chin in thought. “i just don’t give out extra credit. you should study harder to pass this class and pay attention.” 

 

chanyeol groans at his words. she looks up at him before getting on her feet. “i do!” she shouts. “i study and study but i never get anywhere! your- your tests and quizzes make me cry.” she feels herself growing angry.

 

“chanyeol,” he says, his dark eyes looking into hers. “i don’t know how to help you.” they showed no sympathy.

 

chanyeol sighs heavily, don’t cry she thinks. “i-i will do anything, just i need a passing grade.” she pleads grabbing onto his sleeve with a strong grip. she feels his arm tense under her fingers as he shoves her against the desk. 

 

she gasps feeling her back being pushed against the desk with such strong force. she looks up breathing heavily seeing the man lick his lips. “hm, anything you say?” 

 

she nods softly. “go over to my desk.” he says looking down at her after he released her body from his hold. “now.” she quickly compiles, rushing over to his desk which is completely out of sight from the door. she stands there quietly, waiting for the older man to come towards her. 

 

wu shoves her against him, taking his hand and grabbing her chin to put his lips on hers. chanyeol felt herself move slightly as she was pulled against him. his lips were heavily, making her push with strong force against his to match the pace he took. 

 

she was an inexperienced kisser. only kissing two people before this moment, so of course this new rush of adrenaline from a simple kiss had her crazed. it felt amazing, new territory.

 

she could feel him getting hard against her stomach as they continued to kiss. wu’s lips were attacking her with such passion that she felt the need to reach up and grab his hair, but she didn’t do that. his hands eventually left her face and moved down her down pulling her closer to him once again before sitting back on his chair leaving her standing up. 

 

she opens her eyes after feeling his hands come off of her body and saw him sitting down. he was palming himself as his eyes raked her body. she wasn’t naked, but she felt as if she was fully exposed to his sight. “get over here.” he said sternly as he continued to palm himself from outside his jeans. 

 

she walks near him and climbs over his thighs feeling his dick under her. she hears the soft moan fall from his lips as she rocked against him. his dick was growing harder underneath her body as she moved on him. 

 

his hands quickly found place on her waist. they were greedy and forceful as the pushed her harder against him. wu watches the way the young girl was withering on top of him. he let one of his hands slip under her skirt tracing the edge of her panties softly. his left hand was firmly on her hip. 

 

“ah!” chanyeol moans as she felt his fingers slip into her underwear, tracing her wet folds. “p-please.” she said needly in a small whine. “t-touch me, please.”

 

wu smirks a he sees how he is affecting her. making her so needing she had to beg to be touched. he removed his hand from under her skirt and placed his lips on hers once again, this time rougher. 

 

they played a game, a game of dominance, trying to see who could win over the other. chanyeol stuck her tongue out to trace his lips, asking for entrance. he grunted as he opened his lips letting her tongue into his mouth to fight with his. it was messy. saliva being swapped but it made they become even more turned on. the need for each other grew.

 

their lips were forceful against one another but there was a soft feel to them. the air was beginning to feel thick with frustration as the two of them continued to fuck each other’s mouths with their tongue while rubbing themselves together to feel pleasure. wu was moaning hot and loud in wu’s mouth as she felt his hard clothed dick slide against her.

 

“mmm please, please wu.” she said as she felt him rut against her harder. she threw her head back as his lips began to trace her neck, sucking dark purple and blue bruises into her skin. 

 

wu licked the marks he was sucking on her skin before biting them harshly with his teeth. he nibbled the skin between his teeth before he released it. he groaned seeing the girl on his lap with blown pupils and an open mouth make cute sounds as he touched her. he kissed her on the lips again feeling her try to respond before he detached them. 

 

he picked up her body setting her down on the table. she laid there on the cold table with her eyes closed as she felt his hands pick at the hem of her shirt slowing lifting it up taking it off of her body. 

 

if you were looking down at chanyeol from where wu was standing you may just be holding your breathe too. her shirt was off, leaving her full breast in a thin but hot bra with hard nipples peaking through the fabric. her neck was covered in deeply colored bruises and bite marks oozing with a hint of blood. her skirt had been pushed up to her hips exposing her thick thighs that were being held tightly together. she was quite a fucking sight. 

 

wu sets a strong hand on her thigh before kissing the skin on her neck again. he kissed all the marks he made one by one before sinking his teeth into her shoulder causing her to groan out loud. his hand continued to caress her thigh as he trailed his way down her body with lightly touches before ripping the skirt fully off her body along with her soaking wet panties that weren’t doing any good. 

 

wu was so close to her dripping wet pussy. chanyeol moves under his gaze as she felt him look down her down before spreading her legs open to get a full view of her. “fuck, you are soaking wet.” he says with surprise as he drags his middle finger down her. “just for me.” wu didn’t even have to look at him to know he was smirking obnoxiously.

 

“i-i want - ah!” she tries to say as he starts to lick the inside of her thigh. “i-i-“

 

wu grabs her thighs harshly, “what do you want, baby?” he says, the words rolling off his tongue easily.

 

“y-your fingers, please.” she says shutting her eyes shut as she feels his middle finger slide into her at a fast pace. she throws her head back against the table with a sultry groan. his finger was taunting her, not moving at all. she tried to move her hips against the finger, searching for a way to get what she wants.

 

he looked up at the girl who was trying her hardest to get him to move his finger inside her and shook his head. “no, no, no.” he said as he watched his finger stay still within her. “don’t move.” 

 

chanyeol whined, “m-more.” wu used his left hand to rub and grab at her thigh roughly. he slowly moved his finger deeper inside her before pulling it out all the way and thrusting back in with two. chanyeol felt herself sink back on the two fingers as pleasure rode through her viens.

 

his fingers were long but thick around the knuckles and chanyeol loved them. they way they would pump into her wet heat before curling inside of her causing her mouth to fall open numerous amounts of times. “so good for me.” wu said softly against her thigh as he sucked a hickey into the soft skin. 

 

chanyeol was growing more and more turned on by the minute as he continued on teasing her. he would lick her skin after he suck a bruise, the burning sensation tingled. his tongue would travel further up her body before stopping. “chan,” he started as he pulled his fingers out of her causing her to sigh. he looked up and saw her cheeks red and eyes shut as she bit her lips. they were red and puffy from where her teeth were digging in every time he would curl his fingers. 

 

“y-yes?” chanyeol said dimly as she opened her eyes taking in his hands running down her chest. they would run over her breasts before squeezing them. he tore her bra off of her throwing it to the floor. he reattached his lips to hers with such passion was his hands were still on her breasts. he would lightly touch her nipple before pinching it as their tongue met. she was whimpering in his mouth as he continued to touch her. 

 

“can i eat you out?” he asked her as he removed his lips from hers. she looked up into his eyes, you could practically see the dark lust in her eyes. she looked at his lips that were tinted red with her own blood from her biting her lips and nodded hesitantly. 

 

his lips curled into a wicked smile as he saw her nod. he licked his lips sinking down to her breasts sucking each nipple, taking in each bud in between his teeth. “so,” he bit her again. “so hot.” he practically moaned into her stomach as he grabbed her hips, feeling where he held her heavily before. 

 

chanyeol starts to bite her bottom lip again as she felt the man’s tongue slowly go over her hip down to softly tongue at her clit. she was mewling loudly as his tongue rubbed her in the right way. reichert moved his tongue a little harder against her clit when he felt her hands grab onto his hair pulling his face up.

 

her eyes were staring down into his cold blue ones as she said, “get your tongue in me.” her tone was demanding and reichert felt like she was probably threatening him but he didn’t not care. he obliged, putting his tongue on her pussy, tasting her on his tongue. chanyeol tugs harder on his hair with a loud long moan coming out of her mouth. “m-more.” 

 

he thrusts his tongue into her folds as her grip tightens in his hair. this so called tongue was fucking into her at a fast pace eliciting sounds from the girl above laying on the table. reichert felt her thighs squeeze his head as he played with her clit once again. 

 

heat was pooling in wu’s stomach, as he felt himself grow harder. the tip of his dick would rub awkwardly against the zipper on his jeans causing friction. he would grunt at times when his dick would hit the metal zipper as his tongue thrusted deep into the wet pussy in front of him. he needed to get out of his cock-restricting pants and fuck- 

 

a knock rang throughout the classroom causing wu to dip his tongue out of chanyeol, sticking his head up between her thighs. the girl had he had on her mouth as she silently tried her best not to moan from the forceful pressure being put on her thighs. 

 

a knock rang throughout the classroom a second time. “mr. wu?” a voice called from outside the hallway. 

 

wu’s hands squeezed maggie’s thighs one last time before he got up. “put your clothes on fast or get your ass under that desk.” chanyeol looked up at the man with scared big eyes and nodded fast getting up, grabbing her clothes and ducking under the big desk.

 

wu walked over to the door where he opened it to see a small student holding a book. “yes?” he called.

 

the girl jumped, she was startled by his deep annoyed voice. “i-i have your book.” she held out his book which he grabbed harshly out of her hands watching as she turned fast on her heels. wu huffed as he turned in the classroom again making sure the door was shut behind him as he threw his book across the classroom. 

 

“get your fucking ass back on that table.” he spoke, his words were venomous and rude. “i am not done with you yet.” he grabbed himself through his jeans causing a sigh of relief to fall from his lips. 

 

chan slowly got out from the desk, still naked and very turned on. her hair was sticking up in some places. cheeks covered in a deep red blush with a tiny bit of sweat lingering on her hairline. maggie’s neck was a canvas for paints of many colors, trailing down to her hips where her pussy was dripping wet with slick running down her legs. she looked at him with shy eyes, covering her body up as she felt his glare grow on her. 

 

“i said get on the fucking table.” 

 

chanyeol jolted and ran to the desk again, sitting on it patiently. she watched the man grab his hair and start to talk again to himself before he pulled off his pants letting them pool around his ankles as he set his hand on hipbone peeling down the waistband of his underwear. his cock sprang free, hitting his stomach as it bounced from being freed from its cage. 

 

chanyeol could feel her mouth water at the sight of the thick cock being put in front of her. “mm,” he said to her as he watched how she put her legs tightly together and licked her puffy lips, pumping himself slowly. “open your legs, i want to see you spread open for me.”

 

chanyeol was still sitting on the desk as she opened her thighs slightly, the moisture from her heat, wet against her thighs. slick was running down her thighs, mocking wu’s actions, practically teasing him. he ran a finger against her wetness watching how it came up on his finger.

 

he looked at his hand, seeing how the thick liquid was glistening in the artificial light created in the classroom. “fuck,” he moaned, raising the finger to his lips. he looked down towards her with narrow eyes. “you are so wet and open for me.” and with that he wrapped his lips around his finger, tasting the juices from the young girl. 

 

chanyeol watched the man taste her on his finger and practically died. she knew how wet she was and she knew the very cause of it too. chanyeol leaned forward before sliding of the table to the floor where she got on her knees. 

 

she was now facing his angry neglected dick which she started to reach for. she wrapped her small hands around it feeling how heavy it felt, how thick it was around the base compared to the tip. he was so thick she couldn’t even get her fingers to touch. she let go of it letting it hit the muscle on his stomach before peering up to see it was grabbed by the man himself.

 

“what the fuck are you waiting for?” wu said, with a tight grip around his cock. he moved so his dick slapped her cheek causing her to jump and gasp. “suck.” he pushed the head against her bleeding lips, her mouth quickly molded around him. he sighed blissfully as he forced his dick into her mouth again. 

 

chanyeol loves the feeling of her mouth being stuffed. his dick was not too long but it was definitely longer than average with quite the girth, so with enough force it could easily hurt going down someone’s throat. she felt his dick push further into her mouth this time causing her to whimper around it. 

 

wu groaned, feeling the vibrations from the girl on his sensitive nerves and shoved his cock deeper in the warm mouth. “s-shit.” he said as he felt her hands being placed on his hips. the small hands were shoving him back causing him to open his eyes and look down to see her cheek stained with tears. he released some pressure in her throat by pulling out two inches. the part of his cock that was originally in her mouth was now touching the open air causing him to hiss. 

 

he pulled out of her mouth all the way. he saw how the saliva strung out from her tongue and lips onto the tip of his member. how her lips began to bleed again from the amount of pressure being applied. how wet her eyelashes were, the brown hair becoming dark and thick with unwanted tears. 

 

he leaned down and grabbed her by her wrist pulling her to her feet. he kissed her lips, licking away the blood before setting her gently on the table. wu turned around, quickly putting his hand on the handle on his desk drawer pulling it open to grab a condom. he brought the foil package to his lips before tearing it open fast. he looked at maggie who was staring at him with such interest as he rolled it over himself.

 

“i-i-“ chan started to say. her skin was now covered in a thin layer of sweat from the constant need to be touched.

 

wu looked at her as he finished rolling on the condom. “hmm?” he asked. “do you have something to say?” he ran his thumb over the condom covered tip of his dick before pumping it through his fist. 

 

chan ducked her head down, “hurry the hell up and get in me.” 

 

this demand caused wu to chuckle. he walked near her, pumping his dick and grabbed her shoulder before looking into her eyes. he climbed between her open legs and latches onto her neck. 

 

chan gasped as she felt him shove himself inside of her in one thrust. he bit her wounds on her neck as he went inside of her, causing her hands to reach up and grab onto his shirt for help. 

 

“ah,ah!~” she cried out as she felt him began to start to move. “so, s-so full!” she said into his ear as he pulled out of her before slamming back inside. wu moaned a breathy moan as he made his way back inside of her.

 

wu began to feel chan starting to move her hips against him, giving him the sign to go and move more. he took a steady pace as he thrusted into her. the desk began to shake as the continued thrusting, wu was thrusting into maggie with such force as she raked her nails down his shoulder blades. 

 

“you-“ wu’s grunts mid way in his sentence as he feels himself go deeper in the girl. “you are so tight.” he says as he thrusts further inside of her. he loved the way how her tight walls would squeeze against him causing a friction. 

 

“ngh~”chanyeol moaned out loud as she tried to muffle herself by turning into wu’s neck. he was fucking into her so well. hitting every spot that drove her crazy, every spot that made her want to scream out loud in pleasure and toss her head back. but, she couldn’t do that, at least not now. “f-fuck, y-you- ah!” she didn’t even get to finish her sentence as his cock hit her g-spot eliciting a wanton moan from her throat. “yes, yes!” she cried.

 

“you like that?” he asked her, every syllable being punctuated with a sharp thrust into that one spot that made her want to cry. 

 

chanyeol nodded frantically into his neck as she bit her lip, trying to stop herself from being too loud.

 

“you loud girl.” he said with a tsk. “you like being fucked like this, huh? you like feeling my fat cock inside of your tight little pussy?”

 

“ah!!” chanyeol screamed. “y-yes!” he drove himself into her at a faster pace before she started to feel a huge amount of pleasure. “aah!” she moaned as she began to ride her orgasm. “mm! ah!” 

 

wu heard her reach orgasm and he felt himself start to unravel himself. “f-fuck, im- im going to come.” he said as he threw his head back, filling the condom up with spurts of thick white fluid. 

 

wu looked down at chanyeol who began to raise her hands to her face to whip the tears away from her eyes. he pulled out of the girl causing the girl to sigh from the feeling of being empty, missing. 

 

they both were breathing heavily as chan said, “how’s that for extra credit?” 

 

“shut up.” wu said rolling his eyes as he took of the condom throwing it in the trash. he pulled up his underwear and jeans before quickly putting them on. “clothes, now.” he said as he threw chan’s clothes in her arms. 

 

chanyeol nodded slipping her legs into her panties before pulling them up over her ass. she fixed the trim on the lace panties before sliding her skirt up and over her hips. putting on her bra and shirt along with her thin jacket was the hard part, she knew that meant it was almost time to leave. 

 

chan looked up after zipping her jacket up seeing how wu’s dark eyes were staring at her. “what?” she said to him smoothing our her skirt. 

 

he reached up and taped his neck. “cover up.” he said turning to face his computer screen. maggie blushed deeply as she pulled the zipper up a little further. he glanced at her again before taking her hand and pulling him into her kissing her lips. before leaning back. “you need this.” she looks down seeing his hand holding a tissue box. “you are bleeding.”

 

“oh.” she said as she pulled a tissue out but not before licking her lips clear of the blood. 

 

the bell rung causing the two to separate. chan leaned back out of his touch rushing to grab her stuff and ran to the door before she turned around after hearing her name being called. “your extra credit was...” he smacks his lips together. “creative.”


End file.
